


merry go round

by clockworkmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, also Ryou is FTM but this isn't the core of this ff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki often told him that despite him being nearly eighteen, he still acted like a spoiled brat. That he wasn't considerate of other people, and that he was a brute, who couldn't read between the lines, and wouldn't get a message unless it was written on a basketball that would hit him in the face, but even then she wasn’t sure if he would understand.</p><p>or<br/>Aomine finally gets to date Ryou, but as much as he likes everything about it, there is definitely one thing lacking, and it's less than zero times they make out. Ryou seems to avoid it like fire, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry go round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanksillpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).



> I just wanted to let you all know that this isn't as much of a "poor sad transgender Ryou is having hard time and Aomine comes to rescue and saves his soul", because anyone with eyes can clearly see Aomine isn't the most delicate or comprehending person, and definitely has trouble communicating. So, I hope you are not expecting Aomine stepping in and saving the day with beautiful declarations of everlasting love. He definitely helps Ryou, but not in a "Ah yes I fully understand what you are saying to me" way.  
> Personally, I hated writing how he handled the situation, but this isn't a psychology book, or a guidebook on how to handle your friends/sweet hearts identities.  
> I thought about getting Ryou to tell Aomine more, to explain more, but I don't think he could understand it at the first try, and this fic isn't about Ryou being transgender. It's about (ftm)Ryou's and Aomine's relationship, as in two teenage boys.  
> I warned you, so please don't be disapponted that I didn't go into detail explaining Ryou's situation.  
> I feel silly explaining myself like that here, but I thought it was fair to let you know, since there aren't that many fics with transgender characters, and if they are, they are slightly different from what I wrote, at least the ones I've read.  
> I just really wanted to write a fic where there is a transgender character, but where charactes wouldn't go into ooc debates about sexuality and identities.  
> Written after [mery](http://buttwade.tumblr.com) told me about the headcanon that Ryou is always nervous because he is, in fact, transgender.

Whatever Aomine wouldn't like to think about himself, being friends with Momoi made it quite clear to him that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She would make sure Aomine knew what he was facing- that he wasn't the brightest person, and so it may cause some communication problems in his life. Or, even already did, but he had no idea what that stupid meant. After all, he already made up with Tetsu, right?

She often told him that despite him being nearly eighteen, he still acted like a spoiled brat. That he wasn't considerate of other people, and that he was a brute, who couldn't read between the lines, and wouldn't get a message unless it was written on a basketball that would hit him in the face, but even _then_ she wasn’t sure if he would understand.

It pissed Aomine off to no end. Like, so _what_ if he burped after he ate, heh, could even burp a short song if it was after a bigger meal, or that he wasn't the first one to jump out and declare his feelings? Once in ten years was enough, and he already exceeded his limit when he asked Ryou out, and then once when he murmured to Momoi - sleeping on the bus next to him - that he was probably going to miss her when she would leave for the university.

Besides, who would care about her opinion? It wasn't as if he was dating _her_. She could nag and complain all she wanted, but at the end of the day it was what Ryou felt that really mattered. And Ryou was fine with everything, wasn't he?

Daiki remembered as if it was yesterday, the day they confessed their feelings. Well, to be frank, he could still remember it vividly because it all happened only a month ago, a week before their third year started.

He didn't really see much of Ryou during the holidays, because Ryou's parents made him go to some nerd camp over the break, and Aomine wasn't the person to call or text too much. So, he hadn't really seen - or contacted, for that matter - Ryou for the entirety of their break.

Sometimes,  when he looked at nice food - or, okay, any food - or a manga, he would  think about him, but it didn't mean he missed him enough to call.

Scratch that. He _did_ miss him, in all the weird ways that he couldn't name and that annoyed him to no end. Momoi laughed and laughed at him, telling him how smitten he was, until one day he realised he, in fact, really had a crush on Sakurai Ryou, and that crush started probably by the end of their first year.

His memory wasn't the best, but he started mulling over and over in his head all the situations from the past two years, and decided that, well, maybe he _could_ make a move. Sakurai was a good cook, played basketball, had these stupid eyes which when they were focused on Aomine for too long, almost made him blush. And Ryou _liked_ him. He had to like Aomine, right? He made him food and hanged out with him, and let him copy his homework, came over to play basketball or video games together, and at the end of their second year he had even drawn Aomine the one-shot basketball manga Daiki asked for a year before, during their training camp. 

This meant he _had_ to be into Daiki, too.

But, the quicker the break's days went by, the weaker Daiki's resolution to confess got. With three days before the school were to start left, he managed to talk himself out of everything, deny that he ever liked Ryou, and promise that he would just focus on beating Tetsu and Kagami this year and that was all he was going to put any effort in. Yeah.

Thankfully for his sanity and hormones, Fate had different plans for them.

* * *

 

Momoi dragged him to a spring festival in their city, that was being neighbored by a roller-coaster place. After collecting all the prizes they wanted and eating all the food they saw, Aomine joined a free basketball shots contest, and won it. He didn't get the prizes, though, because this kid he had destroyed in the competition started crying, and Momoi _bullied_ him into giving his trophies away to all the kids who had taken part in the contest.

Daiki sulked for a whole hour, so Momoi convinced him to go for a roller-coaster ride. They had chosen the biggest one, which also meant the longest queue.

Daiki wanted to leave after ten minutes already. Momoi didn't let go of his shoulder, though, so his plan to ditch her and sleep on a bench and then wake up when it was their turn failed. Instead, that sneaky cow left him in the queue, and then disappeared to grab a snack or rest on the bench, what the _hell_.

So, Daiki was left all to his own devices. He looked around, but as he stared at a kid behind him, the child started crying, so he quickly turned away. He could feel mother's digger-like stare stabbing him in the neck anyway. He decided that looking up wouldn't make any more kids cry, and he definitely didn't want any snots wailing, as his head started to pound already at the small kid bawling his eyes out behind Daiki.

He chose to follow the movements of the car carrying the screaming people. Well, it looked fun. He wasn't sure, however, if the minute of the ride was worth the two hours queue, laying ahead of him. After an hour and a half, he was closer to the ride's entry than not, but Momoi was still nowhere to be seen. Daiki was super bored, and wished his phone didn't die, because now he really was left to stare at the sky. So he did, until his head started spinning, but it was still better than making more children _cry_.

Then, he noticed something in the corner of his eye, and when he moved his head in this direction, he felt as something smashed into his face, leaving a tingling sound in his ears as he hit the ground.

When he woke up, he saw Momoi and Ryou above him. He squinted at them and tried to move, but they were seated so closely to him he had barely any room for movement.

"What the _hell_?" Daiki groaned, and Momoi's face broke into a grin. Ryou looked petrified, his lip wobbling. He was visibly too shaken to even say his usual "I'm sorry". Momoi looked at Daiki intently, but seeing no wounds, she massaged Ryou's back instead, and laughed. "Sakurai-kun didn't tie his shoes properly, and there was a hole in the safe-net, and of course you had to take the flying shoe in the face! And they say idiots are lucky!" she laughed, and Ryou made a series of choked noises, his eyes widening and widening.

" _Oi_ , stop laughing at me. Laugh at Ryou for not tying his shoelaces properly!"

"I'M SORRY!" Ryou managed at last, hanging his head between his shoulders. He gripped at his trousers. "Aomine-san, I am so sorry!"

Daiki shifted, groaning. Momoi rolled her eyes. "Stop being a _baby_ , Dai-chan. It was just a flip-flop."

Aomine groaned again. "Who wears flip-flops for a roller-coaster rides?!"

Sakurai shifted beside him, shaking even more. Momoi cleared her throat. "Well, it had _Velcro_ , so I guess you could say it was technically a sandal. But Dai-chan, you're the one to talk, look at _your_ shoes! "

And okay, maybe she was right. Momoi's mom forced a yukata on Aomine, the old one Momoi's grandma made for him ages ago, and Daiki being Daiki didn't bring any spare shoes with him, and the ones he got to match the traditional wear were less that adequate for a roller-coaster ride.

"Piss _off_ , Stupidtsuki. I didn't even made it to the roller-coaster anyway, because a shoe _knocked me out_!" Aomine yelled at her, starting to feel ridiculous, and weirdly embarrassed. Ryou yelped and got up. "I will get the security member to call an ambulance! I'm sorry!"

Momoi caught his elbow before he could run away, and steadied him. "Sakurai-kun, you stay here, you're even more stressed out than that thick-skulled _baby_. I will take care of this." she said, and left in a hurry.

Things got out of the hand, then- with Momoi never returning to them, they didn't know if they should move or wait for her at the same spot where she left them. They chose the latter, and were quite surprised when a security guard came to their bench and asked them to leave, as they were the last people still in the park. Then, somehow Aomine ended up with Ryou walking him home.

They were just about to part, standing by Aomine's door, when Daiki looked at Ryou, who was still clearly nervous about the whole situation, and just then he noticed he was shivering. And that the reason for his cold was that he was still lacking a _shoe_.

"Ryou, what the hell? Why didn't you bring your shoe?! Did you walked all the way here wearing just one?" Aomine asked, narrowing his eyes and pushing the door open. Sakurai hesitated. "Come inside." Aomine urged him, nodding his head at the hallway.

"Aomine-san, thank you! But I'd rather go home. Thank you, I'm sorry!" Ryou said, shivering even stronger.

Aomine grabbed at his t-shirt and yanked Sakurai inside his house. " _Mooom_ , do we have  any spare flip-flops or any shoes?" Aomine yelled, and his mom's voice answered from the living room. "In the wardrobe!"

Aomine rummaged through it, but gave up after a minute, and yelled at his mom again. "I can't find it!"

Ryou touched his shoulder. "A-Aomine-san, that's fine, I will just go. I'm sorry for all the trouble!"

Aomine closed the wardrobe doors with impact. " _MOM_ , I can't find it!"

They heard quick footsteps, and Aomine's mom appeared in the hallway. "Daiki, I _swear_ \- oh, hello, Sakurai-kun." she flashed a smile at Ryou, who blushed and stammered out a too polite greeting. "Is my dear son in trouble again? Thank you so much for always taking care of him."

" _Mom_." Aomine drawled, and really wanted to stomp, but that would be probably even more embarrassing, if there was any scale of how embarrassing this evening could get. "He doesn't have a shoe. Can you give him a pair?"

"Oh no, Sakurai-kun! What happened?!” she gasped, covering her mouth. “I hope you weren’t robbed? But then, who would robe a nice boy like you. If anything, they were probably trying to rob Daiki, but then, who would want to take such dirty shoes as he's always wearing. Oh, but today you changed from the worn out sneakers, I see. I forgot it was the day of the festival. How’s Satsu-chan?”

“She ran away when they started robbing Ryou.” Aomine grimaced, and turned away from his mom. Ryou just stood there, petrified, with hands shaking.

Aomine-san sighed and pushed through hovering over her Daiki to crouch down, and retreated with a pair of flip-flops after a second. “I can’t believe how good you are at your sports with this selective vision of yours, honey. They were just over here, Daiki.” Aomine’s mom shook her head and passed the shoes to Sakurai, who took them, managing a quiet ‘Thank you! I’m sorry for the trouble!”. Aomine-san just smiled at them, gesturing to the kitchen. “Sakurai-kun, would you like to stay in for a cup of tea?”

“He can’t wait to get home, mom. He was just _leaving_.” Aomine barked, and nudged Sakurai out, following him. Ryou blindly did whatever was asked of him, always too stunned at how straight-forward Aomine’s mom was. “Just make sure to walk him home, Daiki! I need these flip-flops back in two hours, I’m going for a swim!” they could hear her voice before Aomine slammed the front door behind them.

“ _God_.” he muttered to himself, walking quickly without sparing a glance at Ryou, or his house. Ryou caught up to him after a minute, and Aomine remembered he had to put on the new shoes, and now was running after him in flip-flops. “Don’t run in these or you will fall.” he murmured at Ryou a line he remembered from his childhood, he didn't slow down, however, not until they couldn’t be seen from the windows of his house. Only then he did calm his pace, and finally looked at Ryou.

"I am never getting married. Every woman I know is too scary. Or crazy." Aomine said under a breath, and Ryou let out a silent, short laugh. "I would rather get it on with you. You are not scary at all, you play basketball, and you cook way better than my mom or Satsu." he added without thinking much. Only after getting no reaction out of Ryou, he realised he basically proposed to him.

Daiki stopped, feeling a wave of heat washing over his face, and tried to turn, but he found himself unable to move. He could hear  Ryou taking in a few sharp breaths behind him, yet all he could do was to rub at his hot neck and grunt. He felt Ryou touching his elbow with hesitation, and he flinched, causing Ryou's hand to withdraw immediately.

"Aomine-san, I'm sorry, I didn't take it that way. Um- I know you don't want to actually marry me." Ryou said quietly, shifting awkwardly next to him. Aomine felt his face getting even hotter as he muttered under his breath. "I meant it. I wouldn't mind. But, yeah, whatever."

Sakurai made a yelp-gasping sound, stilling completely. "I'm sorry!" he managed at last, and Aomine was even more confused. Was that a yes? Or no? Or what? "What are you sorry for?" he asked, dumbstruck, but finally breaking from under the spell and turning around quickly to scowl at Ryou. Ryou flinched under his stare, and flailed his arms. "I don't know! I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, before Aomine blinked twice and looked away from Ryou. "So, do you wanna date, or something?" he asked, watching Ryou from the corner of his eye. Ryou shifted, like, ten times, before he took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for all confusion!"

Aomine groaned, shoving hands into pockets of the jacket that he threw on himself, on his way out. "I'm still confused, Ryou! Is that a yes?!" his voice came out slightly higher than it was necessary, but at least Ryou giggled at that.

"Yes." he said, and it was a perfect moment to kiss him, only when Aomine leaned forward, Ryou ducked and yelled "I'm so sorry, but I have to go home!" and ran away.

Well, as far as confessions went, this one was the best one Aomine ever performed. Not that he had made many confessions in his life to begin with, this one being his first. And last, probably. Considering how nerve wrecking and life-sucking it was. And embarassing, as after Ryou power walked home, Aomine had to very awkwardly follow him and get back the borrowed flip-flops, or his mom would skin him alive.

But, probably more prepared, Ryou didn't ran away from him, and this time Aomine got a kiss on the cheek, at least, and he almost stole a peck on the mouth from Ryou.

* * *

 

Aomine would like to say that their relationship didn't change but for the making out part. Unfortunately, it wasn't true at all.They held hands, from time to time, and at first it felt stupid and embarrassing, but as soon as Aomine learnt he wouldn't be getting any more physical with Ryou than that, he stopped complaining and suddenly holding hands was super hot and satisfying.

Ryou had nice hands, bit smaller and more slender than Daiki, and they fit well in his hands. Ryou showed affection through his hands, mostly- the bentos he made after they became a coupe tasted even better, the way he would sometimes tug at Aomine's shirt when he dared to be more rebellious and straightforward - when he got into his stubborn mode - and with a slight pout on his face he tried to get Aomine's attention on him.

The way they held hands was always different, and being as thick-skulled as he was when it came to communication, Aomine realised not without surprise that he actually understood what Ryou was telling him through his touches. That it was different when they were side by side, basketballs tucked under their arms and their clammy hands brushing when they walked. Or, when they were on a bus or a train together, sitting next to each other, and their hands were locked, fingers intertwined, hidden from the unwanted attention under their bags.

Aomine wasn't the hand-holding type, but considering it was the most he would get out of Sakurai, he couldn't fucking complain.

* * *

 

The first two weeks, Daiki didn't think much about it. He wasn't sure himself how that would be, to kiss Ryou, and like, hug or cuddle and do all the stuff people on the dramas and in the movies did. He wouldn't know _how_ to get down to business, probably, considering his lack of experience in the art of making out, or being together with anyone that wasn't Satsu. And it didn't count since they never dated. They kissed, once, when they were six, and it was mostly because someone told them that they could pass strenght and skills on through a smooch, and they wanted to try how it would be, to mix their abilities, with Daiki being as smart as Satsuki and Satsuki as good at sports as Daiki. So, he didn't really want to hurry with all of that romance slash kissing stuff, considering his lack of experience.

Then, there was this extra factor or of "Am I gay?" added to the equation. Considering they were both guys, it got through to him at some point, that he was, in fact, gay, probably. He still liked boobs and all, and would never stop loving Mei-chan, that he was clear on, and made sure to communicate this fact as clearly as possible to Ryou, who just blushed and had hidden his red face in his hands as he nodded.

He didn't ponder over the fact for too long- what happened, happened. He only knew that he had no intention of being with a girl as they confused him to no end, and well, so far Ryou was the only person interested in him romantically, more or less, that he had ever met. So, that settled it, too.

However, Daiki would had never thought he was going to end up being deprived of the joys of kissing. It started to annoy and frustrate him, when after a month that turned into two months, and then three months, Ryou didn't seem to want to have any corporal contact with him at _all_ , save for the hand-holding. At first, it didn't bother him that much, since he figured if they were dating, he could easily jerk off to his indecent thoughts of Ryou, so that was a way to blow off some steam. But then, it backfired at him, as he started to get unluckily turned on by stupid things, like when Ryou touched him uncosciously, or when he laughed, and once when he freaking looked at him for a longer moment than usual. He started noticing more things about Ryou's body, too- that he had thin, fair skin, that looked more like paper than anything else. Or that his hands, even though at first he thought looked small, were in fact quite strong. Or that his arms were way more lean and had toned muscles. Or his ass. There was not much Daiki thought about Ryou's ass, usually it sated him if it was in his field of vision. The worst was, when Ryou wore shorts, and Daiki started obsessing over his legs- it was weird, because they were sort of girly, but not really, and though there was nothing sexy about too big on his lean legs basketball shorts, even that once caused Daiki to pop a boner. It was _hell_.

He didn't know what to do. He thought about complaining to Satsu, but he knew she would probably laugh at him and tell him it was all his fault. Most of the days, he wouldn't believe her. But he was driven to such a point in his frustration that he even considered that maybe, by some chance, it was indeed his fault that Ryou avoided his touch like fire.

Because, it wasn't just the kissing, or like, some higher level of touching, or god forbid, sex. Ryou didn't even want to hug.

The hand holding was okay, and they would sit close to each other, too, arms pressed and all. But anything else- out of the question. Aomine learnt it the hard way, when he tried to awkwardly hug Ryou once, and got socked in the jaw, because Ryou was drawing and was entirely focused on his task, and Daiki stupidly sneaked on him. He probably deserved that one.

* * *

 

After three and a half months of this weird status (what were they? friends with benefits that consisted of holding hands? friends? were they in celibacy and Aomine missed the memo?), he decided to talk to Ryou. They were sitting on the rooftop, sharing their lunches, Aomine's shirt thrown on the side as it was too hot to live, and he sat in his t-shirt only. Ryou was buttoned up completely.

"Aren't you hot? No one will see anyway, don't you want to lose the shirt?" Aomine asked, not really that much interested in the answer as he was currently munching on the lunch Ryou brought for him. He noticed after a while that Ryou was looking at him without giving him any answer.

"Aomine-san - " Ryou started, but he trailed off. Daiki stopped chewing for a second and stared hard at the boy sitting next to him. "What? " Aomine asked, his voice rough, and Ryou flinched, and shook his head. They sat in silence, until Daiki spoke up again.

"Oi, Ryou, do you wanna break up?"

Ryou choked on his food and started coughing in his hands as Daiki crawled closer to him, trying to remember anything from CPR, but all he could think of was kissing. Even though he had never saved a life, or even witnessed anyone else saving a life, he was sure that if he tried to kiss Ryou right now, it would probably only finish him off sooner. Thank god, he didn't have to check how much was left from the CPR classes - nothing but a memory of a creepy dummy - in his mind, as Ryou took few deep breaths. calming down, and then bore watery eyes into him.

"I'm sorry! I don't!" he said quickly, wiping at his mouth and cleaning his hands with a handkerchief. He stilled, and looked at Aomine with a renewed portion of terror on his face. "Do _you_ want to break up, Aomine-san?"

Aomine shrugged and went back to savoring his food. "Nah, just wanted to make sure _you_ don't."

Ryou only nodded, and they continued their lunch break in silence, interrupted only by the weird, alien noises Daiki made until he finished his portion - and half of Sakurai's - and went to sleep.

So, that was how his heart to heart conversation went. He didn't really clear anything up, or learn anything, apart from the fact that Ryou probably didn't want to break up with him, at least not yet. So, the secret remained a secret, and all Aomine could do was to resolve to his right hand, probably forever.

* * *

 

He skipped the practice, but this time it wasn't even his fault- he was held by the teacher, who kindly informed him that he better started preparing for the final exams, because all of his performance results were terrible, and he was much likely to fail everything there was to fail. The teacher also told him to get a tutor, and since he knew Sakurai and Aomine were on good terms, with Sakurai tutoring him in the past, he assigned Ryou as Daiki's help.

It all sounded like a five minute conversation, but it took them, in fact, over three hours, so Aomine was jogging to the locker room, hoping that Ryou was still somewhere around the gym. Maybe he wasn't too disappointed that Daiki skipped practice, not that Daiki cared that much- but he was promised his favorite dish today, and would rather receive this, than a cold shoulder. Ryou usually took the longest to change, so there was still a chance that he could catch him, explain himself, maybe even go with Ryou to the teacher to confirm his excuse. Daiki _really_ wanted to eat that dinner tonight.

Now that he thought about it, he never really saw Ryou change- he would usually stall, or hide in a bathroom, or change as the first one, or after everyone left the lockers. He never joined them under the showers, too. It pissed Daiki off, because Ryou couldn't laugh when Daiki told him how stupid looking Wakamatsu's weener was. Though, Ryou probably wouldn't laugh at that, anyway, he was too nice to do that.

Suddenly, as he passed the gym, and a flash of memory of Ryou's ankles turning to shoot a three pointer appeared before his eyes, Daiki felt a hot wave of a weird, overwhelming feeling, washing over him in a split of a second. He couldn't name it, but all he could think of right now was how he wanted to see Ryou. Like, _naked_. Not even to jerk off to this vision later on. It just bothered him that he didn't know how he looked like without clothes on. Or like, without a shirt on, even. He was fixated on his ankles and wrists and what arm muscles he could spot, and it was always enough, but now he got angry that he hadn't even seen Ryou shirtless, ever.

Ryou wasn't ugly, or bad-looking, why would he hide himself from Daiki, and well, other people? Like, Wakamatsu was way uglier, and he didn't have any issues with parading naked around the lockers, fucking hell, Aomine still had _nightmares_ , or rather, war flashbacks.

So why? Daiki should probably ask Ryou about that, this is something Satsu would advise him. "Just talk to him" or "Ask him, Dai-chan." or "You are so dumb sometimes.".

He got to the lockers and halted, surprised that the usually wide opened doors were shut. He nudged at the wing with his foot to have a look inside, wondering if Ryou was still somewhere around the gym, and his breath hitched.

Ryou was still inside, thank _god_ , so it meant he was getting dinner tonight.

It would be all okay if not for the fact that Ryou was almost naked. And, Daiki would probably jizz in his pants if he wasn't so shocked by the whole experience. However, he couldn't fully stare at the back muscles flexing with every movement, as Ryou had some sort of a cloth, that looked like a samurai wear, or like a weird bra. And when he turned to a side, to put on his boxers, Aomine couldn't see his dick, and he tried really hard, really  _really hard_ , his stupid hormones be damned.

Sakurai touched his chest, checking on the weird cloth as an afterthought, and Aomine couldn't stop but stare. Then, probably because his head was spinning from all the things he was witnessing, or his body just decided to be clumsy, he stumbled, pushing the door too roughly which caused them to creek. This sound seemed to last forever, and it was as if in slow motion that Ryou turned to him, Daiki realising that Ryou's dick was so small he couldn't see it from behind the dark hair. Then, Ryou hauled his boxers up with force and just stood there, staring at Daiki. His eyes began to water, but he was too stunned to move, and was just glued to the floor, with tears welling in his eyes.

If Daiki was sporting a boner, he would definitely gone soft within a second. He didn't know what to do, and Ryou looked like he was going to crumble into pieces any second.

"Uh, hi." Daiki managed after a minute of a horrible silence, and walked into the locker room, closing the doors after him, after a moment of consideration. Damn doors didn't even make a squeak this time. Just his luck.

Ryou stood in the same position, and Daiki would've thought he didn't notice him, if it wasn't for his trembling lips and eyes that were boring into him, following his every move, as Daiki slowly walked over, and stood next to Ryou. He didn't know if he should touch him, or keep his distance, so he raised a hand just to let it fall by his side. Ryou's gaze lifted from his hand to his arm, and then to his face, and the tears finally rolled down his face, but he still stood motionlessly, but murmured something, and then again, and again, and Daiki finally made out the words. Ryou was apologising, not that it was any surprise.

"Um, Ryou.  Erm." Daiki shifted few centimeters closer, deciding to touch him, but he didn't want to go for a hug since Ryou seemed to avoid hugging. He just patted Ryou on the head isntead, which made him cry even more. "Ryou. What- what's happening, I have no idea what's happening." Daiki mumbled, never stopping patting him on the head. " _Ryou_."

But Ryou didn't answer, just stood awkwardly, clutching his hands to his chest as he sobbed. Daiki thought, _fuck this_ , and just took a step closer and grabbed Ryou and hugged him harshly. It probably wasn't nice, it _couldn't_ have been nice- he was too shaken to even try to be more delicate, or whatever. Ryou didn't melt into his touch - if anything, he just stilled and stiffened even more, barely breathing as Daiki's arms held him tight.

It could've been intimate, but Aomine being Aomine had to kill the mood, trying to lighten it. Instead of saying anything that would actually help, he just snorted. "It almost feels like you have boobs in this thing."

At that, Ryou stopped breathing for a minute, and then he started moving, but instead of a shake of shoulders in a laughter, or a smile, or a hug back, his whole body jerked and jerked and he mumbled sorry after sorry as his tears started to wet Aomine's shirt, and Daiki felt even more awkward than all the times he had Satsu cry at him. She would just cry or yell, if she was super, super upset, but then she would hug him to comfort herself, and he at least felt as any sort of help to her at times like that. And now, he just felt he was making Ryou more and more upset with every passing second.

"Oi, Ryou. I have no idea what's happening. More than usual. Ryou, _oi_." he muttered again and again, and Ryou just cried at him, and sounded like a sad, broken record, with the choked out "I'm sorry!" accompanying every sob. Daiki stood there, dumbstruck, for however long it took for Ryou to calm down. Then, he moved from under Daiki's arms, and put on a shirt. "I'm sorry, Aomine-san, for this whole- _hic_ , scene. I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with me." Ryou said, not meeting his eyes. He searched for his shoes, and put them on. "I-I just beg you not to tell anyone. I am sorry to ask you of that, but this- may- _would_ \- destroy everything. I'm sorry that I have to burden you with this! I promise to never contact you again!"

Aomine didn't know what to say. He still had no idea what just unfolded in front of him, he had no idea half an hour ago, and had no idea still. But it was his last chance to react in any way, as Ryou grabbed his jacket and the bag, and power walked to the door, with his hands clutched on the bag so tightly that his whole fingers went white.

"Oi! Ryou! _What the fuck_!" he snapped out, finally, and yelled probably bit too loud. Ryou stopped for a second, then turned around. Daiki felt his pulse quickening. "What the hell." he asked again, having totally no clue what to say. Was he supposed to apologise? For what, for making Ryou cry because he walked in on him as he changed and he saw that Ryou had the tiniest dick ever?

He heard a weak laugh, and he realised he voiced his thoughts out loud. _Nice_.

Ryou met his eyes at least, as a very sad smile lingered on his face, and Daiki felt even more angry, not even out of confusion, but that he was so dumb to put it on Ryou's face in the first place. Maybe Satsuki was right, and he was an idiot.

"I don't have a-" Ryou gulped, word "dick" clearly too vulgar to go through his mouth. "I was born a girl, Aomine-san."

Aomine gaped at him. So that's why it felt as if Ryou had boobs! Was it why he was so nervous all the time, too? And why he didn't want to hug, and never changed in front of the other guys?

"Wait, does that mean I'm _not_ gay?" Aomine asked, making Ryou gape. He kept on staring at Daiki, as Daiki scratched his head. Then, Ryou laughed again, a weird, wet sound to it, and- well. At least he didn't make Ryou cry even more. But his laughter didn't answer his question.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-san. I don't know. But- I'm- I'm a boy. I was born a girl, but I'm a boy. I'm sorry, this is confusing." Ryou said, and it seemed he really calmed down a bit, even if he still didn't want to keep too long of the eye contact with Aomine. Daiki shuffled on his feet awkwardly, not really comprehending much that Ryou was explaining him. Then, after Ryou stopped talking, he slowly walked to him. "So, why you wanna break up?"

Ryou finally looked at him again, shock written all over his face. "I-I'm sorry? Don't _you_?" he asked, absolutely lost.

Daiki rubbed at his neck, this time it was his turn to look away. "Erm, not really? Why should I?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Ryou mumbled. "Because I'm disgusting."

"Huh? You should've seen Wakamatsu naked. I always said you were missing out, skipping the showers." Daiki said, not thinking too much. " _That_ was disgusting. _You're_ okay."

Daiki's heart skipped a beat when he realised Ryou giggled, and this time without the weird, wet sound of choked tears to it. His bag fell on the ground, as he hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking in a gale of laughter. He peaked at Aomine through his fingers when Daiki cleared his throat.

"Ryou, I just have one question."

Ryou's face steered into seriousness, and Daiki winced at that- he didn't want this to turn into another bawling marathon. He was fed up with people crying at him for the next fifty years, and it wasn't even an exaggeration. He scratched his cheek, and looked away from Ryou.

"Can we kiss from now on, then? It was because of all this" he waved in the direction of Ryou's weird bra." that you didn't want to makke out, right? Or do I smell, or something, that you don't want to kiss?"

He winced again as Ryou giggled, picking up his bag. Daiki felt his face getting flushed, and then he realised Ryou moved closer, and there was a hand slipping into his.

"But, like, an actual kiss. Not your cheater hand-to-hand kisses." Daiki mumbled, then looked down at their connected hands. When he looked up, there were huge, brown eyes staring back at him. Daiki waited so long for this moment to happen-it was almost ridiculous how excited he got, with a warm, pleasant feeling spreading in his gut.

They moved their heads simultaneously, noses bumping at first, until Ryou tilted his head slightly, and their lips brushed. Daiki mumbled something into that kiss, and Ryou leaned away, murmuring a _I'm sorry_ , but Daiki just groaned and put his hands on Ryou's shoulder to steady him. He scowled at Ryou who seemed to want to move away, and just kept on piercing through him with his glare, until Ryou looked so terrified that Daiki felt he had to be doing something wrong. He just wanted to give him an intense, sexy eye contact, not to scare him off.

"I-I'm sorry, Aomine-san, I thought I did, um, something wrong." Ryou mumbled, hanging his head.

Daiki grinned down at him "Well, yeah. You stopped with the kissing. And Satsu says _I'm_ the stupid one."

This time, when Ryou lifted his head, the kiss lasted longer, and Daiki even got a chance to push his tongue inside of Ryou's mouth. It was weird, and Ryou broke off the kiss yet again, with a small gasp, and then he wiped at his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I _have to_ breathe from time to time."

Daiki rolled his eyes. "Sure. But just, can we talk less and kiss more?"

Ryou laughed again and his hand, still in Daiki's, squeezed him lightly. "Aomine-san, can we leave this room first? I'm sorry, but it- it smells like cheese in here."

"Sure. Just, don't tell Satsu it was the place of our first kiss, though. She's _never_ going to live me down this one." Daiki felt himself grinning wider, as he watched Ryou's small smile grew wider on a face still red from crying and then holding breath while kissing. But, he was still kinda cute. Daiki sniffed his nose, waiting for Ryou to gather his things.

They were about to leave, when Daiki stopped to point at Ryou's face. "Also, you have a booger on your chin. I hope I didn't eat any other ones while we kissed." he said with a serious expression, and watched in surprise as Ryou yelped and ran to the bathroom to wash his face.

Well, whatever. Even if he did eat any, it didn't matter that much. He didn't feel eating them, so it didn't count, but at least, he finally got to kiss Ryou, and what was the best, he was also promised to get even more kissing, probably as soon as they went home. Sweet.

Daiki knew he would have to talk to Ryou about the whole locker room scene eventually, again, preferably sooner than later, as to not make him cry again. But, as Satsuki always repeated, he was a simple guy. For now he was happy that Ryou didn't avoid him, and that there was a dinner and some making out waiting for him at home.

And well, what could have been better than that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ryou's "summer camp for nerds" was in fact, a never-ending quest to visit different doctors and specialists.  
> The "weird bra" is obviously a binder, but I don't think Aomine would really know the name for it.  
> And I didn't want to make Ryou cry so much, and I have no excuse for this, I am so sorry. I'm sorry, Ryou.  
> Also, Daiki sucks at hugging and I cry for Sakurai every night. You deserve better, but I believe even Aomine can get better at being a functioning human being. In ten years, maybe.  
> The one shot Ryou drew for Aomine was discussed in [the ds game](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fbuttwade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F93684756527%2Faiwritingfic-audio-clip-shouri-e-no-kiseki&h=fAQGxGEdy).  
> i hope mery doesnt kill me for this ff


End file.
